


Carnations

by AlfaAngel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfaAngel/pseuds/AlfaAngel
Summary: This is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote for the BBS fandom and it's H2OVanoss. Idk why my first fanfic is angst but I'm sorry??? not really- But enjoy!





	Carnations

“Delirious will love this!”  
Evan reached up to a counter and grabbed a brown teddy bear dressed as a clown. Tyler, who was next to him, rolled his eyes.  
“Are you really going to get him that?” he sighed.  
“Yeah,” Evan smiled at the teddy bear. “You know how much he loves teddy bears”  
“It's going to rain today,” Tyler said.  
“So?”  
“It's going to get wet”  
“He’ll love it either way”  
Tyler thought for a minute. “True”  
Evan put the teddy bear in the grocery basket and walked towards the cash register.  
“You still need to pick up your suit and the flowers, right?” Tyler asked, looking at the shelves they passed by.  
“Yeah, once I pay for this I'll go to the cleaners then home to change, after that I'll go pick up the flowers”  
“You really go all out on this day, Jesus Christ...” Tyler sighs.  
“Of course,” Evan smiled to himself. “It's a very special day, wouldn't you do the same for Craig?”  
Tyler looked at him a bit surprised then he looked to the side. After a moment, he looked back at Evan.  
“Yeah,” he softly said. “I would”  
“By the way,” Evan said as he smirked at Tyler. “How are you and Craig doing?”  
“We’re doing okay,” Tyler shrugged. “I'm actually going to ask him to move in with me soon”  
“Really?! It's about damn time!”  
“What's that supposed to mean, you fuck?” Tyler glared at Evan.  
“Well you two have been dating for like 3 years and you're finally going to ask him to move in!”  
“Shut the fuck up, you cunt! I was trying to not rush things!”  
“But you took them too slow to”  
“Oh yeah? Like you and D-”  
“Sir!”  
They both turned to see a young girl looking at them, annoyed.  
“You're holding up the line,” she said with a stern voice.  
“Sorry,” Evan apologized as he gave his things to the girl. “By the way, what were you going to say, Tyler?”  
“Oh… Nothing, never mind,” he said as he looked away.  
Once they payed, they both carried the groceries to Evan’s car and got in. Evan drove to the cleaners and got his black suit with a light blue bowtie.  
“You still have that?” Tyler asked.  
“Yeah, remember that Delirious gave it to me on our first date? My red tie got soaked with coke and Delirious switched it with his bowtie, he said that it was a trade even though I didn't want to but he was very stubborn,” Evan smiled to himself as he remembers the memory.  
“Yep, a very stubborn idiot,” Tyler sighed.  
It wasn't long before they got to Evan’s house and they both carried the groceries inside. Craig was sitting on the couch, playing video games. When Craig heard the door open, he looked up to see Evan and Tyler walk in.  
“Hey guys,” Craig smiled at them as he paused the game. “Need help?”  
“No,” Tyler said. “We didn't buy much. Anyway, look what Evan got for Del”  
Tyler took out the teddy bear from a bag.  
“Dude, stop,” Evan said.  
“A teddy bear?” Craig said. “Would he like it?”  
“Of course Delirious would like it”  
They all turn to see Cartoonz come from a hallway. “This is Delirious we're talking about”  
“See? Told you,” Evan said as he snatched the teddy bear away from Tyler.  
Tyler shrugged. “Alright then but I'm just saying, it's going to rain”  
“That is true,” Luke said.  
“It's fiiine,” Evan said as he grabbed his suit. “Where's Ohm?”  
“Ryan?” Luke said. “In the bedroom”  
“You both better not had made a mess in there,” Evan glared at him.  
“Relax,” Luke smiled at him. “I was in the restroom so we haven't done anything…yet”  
Tyler snickered while Craig looked back to his game, shaking his head with a smile.  
“Whatever,” Evan sighed. “I'm going to get ready, it's almost time”  
“You heading to meet with Delirious?” Luke said.  
“Yeah, you guys went to go see him already?”  
“Of course,” Luke said. “It's a special day so we went early so you can have the afternoon with him”  
Evan smiled at him. “Thanks”  
“No problem,” Luke smirked. “And for that, you owe me and Ryan your room”  
“What?! Why my room?”  
“It's the biggest one with a very comfy bed, it'll be good on Ryan’s back”  
“Ugh… Fine! But you're washing my sheets!”  
“Alright”  
Evan rolled his eyes as he shook his head, Tyler offer to put up the groceries as Evan went to go get dressed. He thanked Tyler and went to his bedroom. He took a shower and changed, he combed his hair to the side and put some cologne on, the one that Delirious said it smelled good on him. Evan looked at the mirror and smiled when he saw the light blue bowtie. He softly touched it and looked at himself in the eyes.  
“Okay!” he whispered and walked out of his room.  
He looked around the living room to see Tyler and Craig on the sofa. Tyler was teasing Craig while Craig was trying not to lose his game. Ryan and Luke were talking on the edge of the room. Luke was whispering a few things in Ryan’s ears which made his face just get even more red. When Ryan noticed Evan, he pushed Luke away from him and smiled at Evan.  
“H-Hey Evan! You look nice!”  
“Thanks,” he smiled at him. “I'll be going now”  
“We’ll be seeing you!” Luke called.  
“Yeah,” Evan smiled at him as he grabbed the teddy bear.  
As Evan was leaving, Tyler called out to him.  
“Hey man! Want me to drive you?”  
Evan stopped and looked back at him. “Naw man, I'll be okay”  
“You sure? I can-”  
“I'll be okay! I've driven in the rain tons of times!”  
“I know bu-”  
“I'll be seeing you guys!”  
“Eva-”  
But before he can finish his name, Evan was already out the door.  
“Don't worry about him,” Craig said. “He’ll be fine”  
Tyler looked at the door a bit longer then turned back to the TV. “....Yeah….”  
Evan turned on his car and drove away, he looked at the streets and it wasn't long before he saw a flower shop and turn towards it. Once he parked in front of it, he jumped out of his car and walked towards the door. Evan got a house that was near a flower shop and Delirious so he can always stop by the flower shop whenever he was on his way to see Delirious. When he opened the door, it made a soft ring and the lady in the front counter looked up and smiled once she saw Evan.  
“Hello there, Mr. Fong”  
“Hey there, how you been?”  
“I've been good, here are the flowers you ordered”  
She gave him a bouquet of pink and red carnation flowers.  
“Already that day of the year, huh? The anniversary, right?”  
“Yeah,” Evan said softly as he took the bouquet and put money in the counter. “Thank you”  
“No problem, dear,” she said. “Oh! And be careful! It's going to rain so the roads are going to get slippery!”  
“I'll be fine! Thank you again,” with that, Evan left the flower shop.  
He drove the direction towards Delirious and noticed raindrops falling.  
“Damn it,” he whispered. “Got to hurry”  
He sped up a bit. As he was driving, he looked across from him at the teddy bear. He smiled as he looked at it.  
“A man in his 30s still liking teddy bears,” he chuckled. “Oh Del, this is why I love you”  
He remembered when they went to a carnival together that Delirious wasted almost all of their tickets just to get a large teddy bear.  
“I got so mad at you,” Evan said as he remembered. “But you refuse to leave it cause you were afraid that the kid next in line was going to get it”  
They were taking so long in the line that the kid started to yell at Delirious and Delirious started arguing with the kid and kid's dad got mad at Delirious, almost causing both of Del and the dad to start a fight. As they were arguing, Evan won the teddy bear for Delirious and Delirious got so happy he ignored the dad and the son completely. After that they barely got any tickets left for any rides but that didn't matter because to Evan, seeing Delirious smile was enough for him. He was so lucky to have a guy like Delirious to make him smile. Tears started to form in his eyes and Evan used his hand to wipe them off.  
“Damn it,” Evan cursed. “I promised that I wouldn't cry on this day, hopefully I won't cry when I see him”  
It wasn't long before Evan reached his destination. He parked and got out with the flowers and teddy bear. The cold rain started to come down faster, soaking him. Evan speed walked towards the direction where he always meets Delirious. To him, he could find him even if he was blind. It was natural to go down one way and then the next, he's been here many times. When he saw Delirious, he slowly walked towards him. He stopped in front of him and looked down.  
Here lies Jonathan  
May 2, 1987- May 2, 2019  
Evan smiled through tears at the grave. “Happy Birthday, Jonathan”


End file.
